are you sure you feel this way?
by sin comentarios
Summary: I change the sumary, somenthings is happen to heather, just thre RJ came to help and were everything looks perfect to heather, stella came with a confession.RJ&HEATHER,RJ&STELLA,HAMMY&HEATHER, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.
1. Chapter 1

HEY THIS IS THE FIRST FICC I WRITE IN ENGLISH, SO I ASK YOU FOR THE CONSIDERENT WITH THE ORTHOGRAPHY, OK? 

LET'S BEGAN:

ARE YOU SURE YOU FEEL THIS WAY? 

One afternoon heather was in the top of a tree and she was looking the sunset, she has been there for the entire day.

"Ozzy, what is happening to her" ask verne a little worry

"I don't know, she looks like she need something"

"Ozzy let me talk to her, maybe she will say me something"

"I don't know Verne…"

Ozzi think a little while and finally say:

"Ok"

Verne climbed the tree and saw heather at a branch

"Heather, it is something wrong?"

Heather just look at him and say a little depress"

"I don't want to talk verne"

"Heather…"

"I want to be alone"

Verne went down and ozzy looks at him,

"so?" asked ozzy very worry

"she doesn't want to talk" said verne " sorry ozzy"

"I will talk to her"

And before verne can say anything ozzy climbed the tree

"Heather, sweetheart, what is wrong" asked Ozzy

"dad" said heather "have you ever feel like everything is wonderful, but terrible at the same time"

"are you in love?"

"Who said that?" heather stand up and start to walk for the branch, Ozzy take this daughter and hug her

"heather, you can trust me"

"I know, but I only want to be alone for a moment"

"alright" said ozzy " I will be down the tree"

"I love you dad" ozzy smiles and get down.

Down the tree..

"What happen ozzy" ask Verne

"she will be right, but I think she is love"

"ooohhh" said Verne and sundelly the rest of the family appear

"whats coming on" said hammy

"is heather" say verne

"something happen to her?"

"no" said ozzy "but I think she is love"

"with who?" asked hammy (again)

"we don't know" said ozzy

"I will see" said hammy and climbed the tree, then RJ appear

"where is hammy "asked

"he's going to talk to heather" said Verne

" and where is her"

Ozzy and Verne just point to the tree

"ok" said the raccoon.

And at the tree…

Hammy sat at heather side

"now what" think heater and immediately say "what do you want hammy"

"nothing"

"fine, leave me alone" said heather upset

"is there something wrong" said hammy

"no"

"but"

"HAMMY, WILL YOU LEAVE ME ALONE"said heather very angry

"ok" said hammy and get down. Heather just saw him.

"so…?" ask RJ when he saw hammy

"she yelled at me" said hammy and run to hug RJ

"maybe I should talk to her now"

"be careful RJ" say hammy

"I will" say RJ and climbed the tree.

"hey" said RJ when he saw heather

"RJ" said heather surprised

"so, what is happening to you?"

"I don't know if I should said it to you"

"you don't trust me, isn't it?"

"no RJ, is not that, is just"

"just…"

Heather keep silence for a moment

"ok" said finally "I will tell you, but you must promise to don't tell anybody"

"your secret is safe with me"

Heather came to RJ and said softly

"you see, I am in love"

"wow" said RJ "and who is him?"

"well that's another secret"

"will you tell it to me" said RJ whit a seductive smile

"ok" said heather and get closer to RJ, and whisper to him " its you RJ, I love you" then she kissed RJ. He was freeze at the beginning but then he give the kiss back. But suddenly he get away:

"what happen" said heather

"this isn't right" said RJ

"but, why?"

"heather what will you father say?"

"I don't know, but…"

"I don't want to hurt you heather"

"RJ, how can you hurt me"

"I don't know, but you can get hurt"

"I don't care" said heather softly and kissed him again.

Well this is the first chapter of my fic please review

LOVE YOU

CARY.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU GIPDAC FOR THE REVIEW, IM HAPPY YOU LIKE IT. AND I HOPE EVERYBODY LIKE THIS CHAPTER TO.**

**ARE YOU SURE YOU FEEL THIS WAY?**

**CHAPTER 2:**

That night heather was very happy, but everyone wants to know why, because hours ago she wants to be along, but since she go down she look happy, unbeliever happy.

"Hey everybody" said heather "I'm going to the pound, just to be there."

"Ok" said ozzy "take care of your self."

Heather starts to walk, she was thinking in what happen that afternoon, and she was smiling:

"RJ, you don't really realize how munch I love you, you are my life, do you love me like I do?" heather arrive to the pound and sit down "I hope you do RJ" then she sigh

Then someone arrives and interrupts her thinking…

"Hi, heather"

"Hammy?" said heather "what are you doing here"

"Are you still mad at me" said hammy a little sad

"No, I'm not, why did you said so"

"'Cause this afternoon when I went to see you, you yelled at me"

"Oh, hammy" said heather "I didn't mean to do that, the thing is I just…"

"But you aren't mad at me, are you?"

"I m not mad at you, do you get that"

Hammy just said yes

"Oh," said hammy "I bring you this, in case you were mad at me" then he give her a red jewel "but I give you it anyway"

"Hammy" said heather very impress "whe..Where did you found"

"I found it in a backyard, did you like it?"

"Its beautiful hammy"

Hammy smiles and said "RJ said it is a ruby, and humans like to wear it in jewelry"

Heather smile and said "RJ knows a lot of things" then she said a little softly "he is like perfect"

"What did you said?"

"Oh nothing hammy"

"Oh I can swear you said something"

"Thank you for the ruby hammy, I like it very much" then hammy smiles and heather hug him, hammy just turn red and heather said in his ear "you are a very good friend".

AND IN THE HEDGIES HOME:

"where is hammy ?" ask RJ

"he went to the pound to see heather" said Stella

"ok" said RJ "you know? I want to take a walk" then he go away.

"I think RJ looks kind of weir tonight, don't you think Stella?" said tiger

"I realize that" Stella answered

RJ was walking to the pound, then he saw hammy who pass running

"hey little flash" said RJ to him "come here" hammy obey

"yes?" said hammy

"where is heather?"

"oh, she still at the pound, and guess what, she hug me"

"Oh, really?" said RJ a little curious "ok then"

"gonna go" said hammy happily "Verne must be looking for me, bye"

"bye"

Then hammy go away and RJ star to walk again and he did not stop until he saw heather:

"Hey" said RJ to her "what are you doing"

"thinking of you, for be exactly"

"mmm, someone tell me that you hug hammy" said RJ suspicious

"yeah, I did, any problem?"

"I don't know"

"You aren't jealous, are you?"

RJ just smile "you see heather, I want to talk to you"

"it is something wrong?"

"No, listen, when you kissed me, I feel very good" heather smiles at him and he continue "I think we can have a chance to how it works, what do you think?"

Heather looks at him and said happily "RJ that's the better thing you can say to me"

RJ smile, and they kiss.

"we… we better go to home" said RJ when they come apart

"ok" said her.

"heather, we have to keep this like a secret. Ok?"

"ok"

"where heather hammy?" ask ozzy kind of worry

"maybe she is with RJ" said hammy

"did you notice RJ is kind of strange today" said Stella

"no, I don't notice" said Verne

"Heather is the strange one" said spike and ozzy just look at him

"look!" said penny "there they come"

"heather" said ozzy

"oh dad, I never had be so happy" said her hugging him

"you like to hug, right heather?" ask hammy

"What happen sweetheart?" ask ozzy

"you know dad, I am tired, lets go to sleep"

"She is right" said Verne "is late, everybody come in"

"mm Verne?" said tiger "I want to be with Stella a moment I want to tell she something"

"ok"said Verne. Then everybody else come in, when they where are alone Stella ask"

"so..what is that you want to tell me"

"is just" said tiger "its just I love you"

"oh tiger, do you really love me?"

"of course, I love you"

Stella keep silence for a moment and said "I love you too"

"I knew it, lets go in Stella"

"ok, you can go first"

"ok" said tiger and then he go

"I love you tiger" thinks Stella "but I love someone else more. I love RJ lot a more, more than I love you.

**OH OH I THINK WE HAVE A LITTLE PROBLEM HERE.**

**PLEASE WAIT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW**

**LOVE YOU**

**CARY.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IM BACK TO CONTINUE THIS HISTORY, SORRY IF I TAKE SO LONG TO CONTINUE, BUT I HAVE HOMEWORK TO DO.**

**ARE YOU SURE YOU FEEL THIS WAY?**

**CHAPTER 3:**

The next morning RJ awoke earlier, he was the only one who was awake, he start to walk and he came to the hedge and climb it, when he was on the top, he sigh

"what have I done?" he ask to himself "I wonder if I do right, but, why heather?"

In the log the rest of the family wake up and the first thing they realize was that RJ wasn't there.

"Where is him" ask Verne

"I still thinking something is wrong with him" said tiger

"yeah" said Lou "he looks like he is in trouble"

"maybe is nothing important" said heather

"how do you know" ask ozzy

Heather didn't answer then hammy arrive

"I've found him" said hammy "come, follow me"

They follow hammy until they arrive to the hedge

"he is over there" said hammy

"RJ?" Verne "what are you doing there"

"What?…i..i was looking the suburbs"

"are we gonna steal a house?" ask Stella

"no we have food enough" answer RJ climbing down

"so, is a free day?" ask Verne

"we can say so" said RJ "what you wanna do?"

Everyone start to talk at the same time, so anybody can understand a thing

"hey, calm down" said RJ "just do anything you want ,ok?"

Everyone start to do their stuff, RJ start to walk

"RJ" said heather but ozzy take her hand

"I want to talk to you" said ozzy

"oh no" think heather " maybe he know everything"

"Can we take a walk?" ask ozzy

"sure" said heather nervous. They go into the woods and RJ was going in the opposite way. Stella saw him and she follow RJ.

Heather and her father were walking and talking

"heather" starts ozzy " recently I saw a strange behavior on you"

"oh, yeah?" said heather trying to look innocent "so…?"

"I want to know what happen" said ozzy.

Stella finally gets RJ

"RJ" she yelled

RJ stop and look at her "what happen?" he ask

"oh noting" said Stella "is just…?

"just?"

"ok, I want to talk to you" say finally Stella

RJ didn't know why but he feel strange about that, like something was wrong

"what is it?" he ask.

In another place:

"I'm ok dad" said heather "I think you worry to much"

"I'm your father, I'll be always worry for you"

"but, I am ok" said heather looking at her father "I promise"

"if you said so" said ozzy and hug her

"I love you dad"

"I love you too" said ozzy "you can go know"

Heather kiss her dad on the chest and go away.

At that time Stella and RJ were talking

"RJ" said Stella "I'm not sure about tiger"

"what happen with him?"

"is not him, its me" said Stella, then she look to the floor "I'm confuse"

"you don't love him" said RJ a little insecure

"not like he deserve"

"why?" ask RJ

"because" said Stella "because you are the one I love" then she try to kiss him but he get apart

"Stella" said RJ "this…cant be, i…"

Stella put her finger on his lips making him stop to talk "don't be afraid" said slowly and kisses him this time RJ couldn't do anything.

But Stella and RJ didn't know that heather was arrive just in the moment they were kiss and she was looking them, she feel how her heart broke and a she release a tear, then her sadness become annoy "you will pay this" she said and she run away.

_I woke up, shut down the alarm is 7:30, I call you, you didn't answer I feel angry _

_I wait for you, I don't see you, I'm becoming crazy. You leave me, you lied me, I don't love you._

Heather get to the log and the only one who was there was… tiger

"perfect" she said and star to walk to him "hey, were is everybody?"

"they go to look for hammy" said tiger

"ok" said heather "I want to tell you something, about Stella"

"what happen to her?" said him worry

_No, no ,no ,no more with this games. I am not a Barbie made by plastic, I have soul, I have soul_

"she is cheating on you"

Then penny and Lou arrive so heather cant continue

"if you want to know more come to the pound

_I'm and home, reading your letters, what a shit, I'm so stupid for love you, you make me hurt._

When she arrive to the pound she lied in the grass and start to cry

"why RJ, why you did this to me, I love you and you betray me"

_No, no, no, no more whit this games. I am not a Barbie made by plastic, I have soul, I have soul._

"But don't worry" said heather " I will be ok, someday, no matter if I cant never forget you, but for now, I will take a revenge"

_You leave me, you lied to me, I don't love you._

_No, no, no, no more with this games. I am not a Barbie made of plastic, I have soul, I have soul. _

Then she cry a lot, but she heard something

"what happen heather?" said a little voice

"hammy" said heather drying her tears "I didn't heard you"

"why are you crying?"

"because I feel sad"

"don't be sad" said hammy hugging her and heather hug him to

"oh, hammy"

"mmm, heather?"

"yes"

"I.. I love… I love you"

Then he kiss him and run away before heather can said something

"oh no" said heather but then tiger arrive

"so..?" he said

"so what?" said heather

"don't play with me, you said Stella betray me"

"I know"

"who is him" tiger look angry, heather has never seen him like this

"he is.." star heather

"who" said tiger getting her from her arm

"hey , that hurts, leave me"

"ok" said tiger releasing her "now tell me who is him"

Heather sigh and finally said

"is RJ, Stella is betraying you with RJ"

**PLEASE WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND REVIEW.**

**THE LIRYCS IS A TRADUCCION FROM A SONG NAME "PLASTICO" (PLASTIC) THE ORIGINAL IS IN SPANISH AND IS FROM JD NATASHA**

**LOVE YOU **

**CARY**


End file.
